movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Avengers vs. Justice League
Avengers vs. Justice League is an 2020 superheroes crossover film, directed by Andy Muschietti, from director of ''It: Chapter One & Chapter Two ''(2017-19). The starring Robert Pattinson, Armie Hammer, Emily Blunt, Hugh Jackman, Scarlett Johansson, Natasha Liu Bordizzo, Jared Leto Margot Robbie, Robert Downey Jr., Chris Evans, Mark Ruffalo, Chris Hemsworth, Brie Larson, Finn Wittrock, Henry Cavill, Auli'i Cravalho, Gal Gadot, Ray Fisher, Jason Momoa, Ezra Miller, Sebastian Stan, Anthony Mackie, Chris Pratt, Dave Bautista, Bradley Cooper, Zoe Saldana, Vin Diesel, Pom Kletimenff, Jesse Eisenberg, Chadwick Boseman, Goran Visnjic, Ryan Reynolds, Jeremy Renner, Joe Manganiello, Lee Pace, Djimon Hounsou, Karen Gillan, Josh Brolin, Lance Reddick, Benedict Cumberbatch, Benedict Wong, Devery Jacobs, Jackie Earle Haley, Ed Harris, Tom Hiddleston, Danny Boyle, Mads Mikkelsen, and Cary Joji Fukunaga. The will be released on 23 October 2020 by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. Synopsis Krona, an exiled Oan villain from the DC Universe who has gained the powers of entropy, begins destroying entire universes in his obsession to find out how they are created. The Grandmaster, an alien from the Marvel Universe who is obsessed with games, offers to give Krona the knowledge he seeks but only if he can beat him in a game. The game consists of forcing the Justice League and The Avengers to battle each other in a race to find twelve items of incredible power that have been hidden around both their worlds. Cast * Robert Pattinson as Bruce Wayne/Batman * Armie Hammer as Hal Jordan/Green Lantern * Emily Blunt * Hugh Jackman * Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow * Natasha Liu Bordizzo * Jared Leto as The Joker * Margot Robbie as Dr. Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn * Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man * Chris Evans as Steve Rogers * Mark Ruffalo as Dr. Bruce Banner/Hulk * Chris Hemsworth as Thor Odinson * Brie Larson as Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel * Finn Wittrock * Henry Cavill as Clark Kent/Superman/Kal-El * Auli'i Cravalho * Gal Gadot * Ray Fisher * Jason Momoa as Arthur Curry/Aquaman * Ezra Miller as Barry Allen/The Flash * Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier * Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson/Falcon * Chris Pratt as Peter Quill/Star-Lord * Dave Bautista as Drax the Destroyer * Bradley Cooper as Rocket Raccoon * Zoe Saldana as Gamora * Vin Diesel as Groot * Pom Kletimenff as Mantis * Jesse Eisenberg as Lex Luthor * Chadwick Boseman as T"Challa/Black Panther * Paul Bettany as Vision * Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch * Goran Visnjic * Ryan Reynolds * Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton/Hawkeye * Tony Todd as Uxas/Darkseid * Joe Manganiello as Slade Wilson/Deathstroke * Tom Hardy as Eddie Brock/Venom * Jared Leto as Michael Morbius/Morbius the Living Vampire * Matt Smith as Loxias Crown * James Spader as Ultron * David Tennant as Kevin Thompson/Kilgrave * Vincent D'Onofrio as Wilson Fisk/Kingpin * Robin Atkin Downes as Dru-Zod/Doomsday * Dwayne Johnson as Teth-Adam/Black Adam * Ciarán Hinds as Steppenwolf * Lee Pace as Ronan the Accuser * Djimon Hounsou as Korath the Pursuer * Karen Gillan as Nebula * Josh Brolin as Thanos * Lance Reddick * Benicio del Toro as Taneleer Tivan/The Collector * Benedict Cumberbatch as ** Dormammu ** Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange * Benedict Wong as Wong * Devery Jacobs * Jackie Earle Haley * Ed Harris * Tom Hiddleston as Loki * Idris Elba as Heimdall * Amy Adams * Jeremy Irons * Danny Boyle * Mads Mikkelsen * Cary Joji Fukunaga * Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury Production Music Release Category:2020 films Category:October 2020 Releases Category:Crossover Movies Category:Films Directed by Andy Muschietti Category:Films featuring Robert Pattinson